


The Haunted Mansion- Egobang

by HerMadRoyalHiney



Category: Game Grumps, The Haunted Mansion (2003), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crossover, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMadRoyalHiney/pseuds/HerMadRoyalHiney
Summary: Nsp is on their way to a show and get caught up in the rain. They find a dilapidated mansion and take shelter from the storm. If they only knew what the mansion had in store for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have decided to write for the first time in close to 15 years, I am terrified for starters. This story will be paired with another story I will be writing, they share similar themes, they are both crossovers with the Haunted Mansion movie. Updates will be sporadic, as I will be releasing chapters simultaneously. So we're going to give this a shot.

“I can't wait. This night will be my night, our night.” The brunette master of the manor could not contain his enthusiasm. He had been waiting for this night to finally come, the night to start his new life. “Everything will be perfect, the food, the music, the guests.” He brushes his long locks away from his face, adjusting the mask he had chosen, knowing that its mate lie somewhere else deep within the house. Looking in the mirror, the scandalously pink mask covering his eyes, sat perfectly next to the black on black of his outfit. He smiled again, “perfect.”

It had been a couple nights since he put his heart on display and asked his beloved for his hand. With a sob and enthusiastic nod, the most beautiful man in the entire world had accepted his proposal. Surrounded by the opulent garden and perfectly arranged flowers, they decided to start their life together. 

 

Loud but beautiful music filled the air above the ever excited guests of the mansion. What was meant to be a small gathering of friends turned into a raucous party full of laughter and merriment. The formal dressings of the lords and ladies lit up the open ballroom with dazzling colors, reflected upon by the moonlight shining off of the enormous chandelier and skylight above. Gossip and dancing were the sport of the night as people made new friends and hid behind the extraordinary masks required by their invitations. It was difficult for the crowd to contain their excitement for the special announcement the master of the manor had promised.

Amongst the crowd giggled a young woman, she and her husband were close friends of the master and his beloved, dancing off to one side. Her colored hair stood out against those of the other party goers, earning her a few glances, but her husband knew that she was the most beautiful woman in the room. She sighed happily, “I'm so excited for tonight. This is going to be great!”

“Keep it down silly, people are starting to stare. It's their secret and we can't blow it for them.” The brunette rolled his eyes at her. “Keep it up and I'll make sure you know who bans all of the birds at the ceremony.”

“You wouldn't dare.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Would you two behave like adults for once?” A tall dark haired man came up behind them, unlike the couple he wore a mask like the other guests. The butler sneered at them, “shouldn't you be working? You're lucky the master is lenient to your behavior.”

They jumped to attention, “we just wanted to celebrate with everyone else, just for a moment. They are our friends.” The woman looked at him nervously.

“But are you guests or staff?” The butler looked at them disapprovingly, “know your place and we won't have to have this conversation again.” He looked after them as they scurried off to the kitchen. Rolling his eyes he disappeared into the crowd.

 

On the other side of the manor, a tall man struggled with his mess of curly hair. He was nervous, excited, and all together freaking out. He had thought to wear it up, but he knew how much his beloved loved it down. He stared at the ring on his finger and the blue mask before him. This would be his night, their night, a night to end all nights. He was nervous as to how their friends would react, but even more nervous about all of the other people we would have to appeal to. He was a musician, he was used to some eyes being on him, but all of those eyes on him at once was enough to terrify him. What if they didn't approve?

A knock on the door startled him. Slowly opening the door revealed the familiar face of the butler. “Oh, hey. I wasn't expecting to see you, but I'm glad you're here.” He pulled the butler in through the door, trying his best to ignore the disapproving look he received.

“You look nervous, is there something I can do for you?” Grabbing the mask off the table, he moved over to the chaise in the room.

“I'm just worried,” he fiddled with the blue lace. “Oh, before I forget did you deliver my letter? I hope he's not nervous as well.”

“Yes the letter is being delivered now.” The butler smirked and leaned over, “here, I brought you some wine to help calm your nerves.” He passed a goblet to the frazzled brunette who thanked him graciously.

Taking a generous drink from the goblet he sighed, “I just hope they approve of me, of us.”

“Worry not, their approval should be the least of your concerns,” the butler smiled to himself.

 

Finally prepared to head down to his party, the master adjusted his mask one last time and started for the door. As he approached, he noticed the corner of an envelope sticking out from under the door. He reached for it, smiling at the all too familiar seal and handwriting. Opening the envelope, he devoured the words written for him.

 

A moment passed and the butler laughed to himself, startling the curly haired man.

Turning his head to the butler, the brunette quickly regret the movement as the room started to spin. “What's happening to me? My head is throbbing,” he panicked, trying to get up. He quickly found that his legs had betrayed him as he fell forward, goblet hitting the floor forgotten. 

“Don't worry, this will pass.” The butler grinned, watching the other man struggle to get back onto the chaise, “and so shall you.” 

 

The master of the manor had never run so fast. The words on the page had to be some cruel joke. He broke in to a near sprint as he approached the room his beloved was in. As he skid to a halt at the open door, his heart shattered. He cautiously walked into the room, seeing the blue mask on the floor stained red with wine.

“No,” he cried, creeping ever closer to the chaise. “No no no.” He choked on his words and started sobbing upon seeing his love looking so still and quiet. The man he fell in love with, so full of life and happiness, lie limp before him. Mass of curls across him face and lips slightly blue, he was still warm. He was just too late.

Grabbing onto the man, his whole body felt heavy, this is not how this is supposed to happen. He drew up all of his strength and carried the man from the room. Gingerly, he made his way down the stairs to the ballroom, so full of merriment and light. 

“Here they come!” their friend gleefully cheered, hearing the footsteps above. Her husband quickly drew her back as they saw the devastation making its way down the stairs. “Oh no.” The music stopped abruptly and the room went silent.

Guests started filing out quickly, giving the master space. It grew quieter and quieter as the moments passed. The only sound to be heard was the screaming of the master as he lay his beloved on the cool marble floor, sobbing.

 

Weeks passed, the nights grew longer as sleep escaped the master and those of his house. The master became angry, lashing out at little things, and destroying that which he saw fit. He couldn't handle the pain much longer, rereading the letter, again and again.

My Dearest,  
I have given much thought to our conversation in the garden where we met and talked at great length about our “secret.” My dear sweet Arin, you see only the good in the world around you, but your view has led you astray. After much thought, I have decided and regretfully I say, no. I will not marry you.   
I cannot see how you could think that society could possibly accept our union, you are the master of this house, revered by many, could you honestly give that up to love a man? I'm sure that those who approve on paper have assumed that I am a woman, can you imagine the scandal that would follow?  
I have decided that I will bring this to an end to save you any trouble. By the time you have read this I will have taken my life. I can only think of this solution as a cowards way out, but it is no less than what they might do to me. I wish you to find love with someone that wont tarnish your reputation, someone who actually deserves you.  
Goodbye love, Leigh

 

It took a lot out of him. He couldn't stand knowing that he would never be able to share this house with his love. He was becoming more reckless, stopped eating, sleeping, speaking. He needed to get out. He made his way to the ballroom, dragged his feet and climbed up to the chandelier. Then it was over, he wasn't suffering.


	2. Chapter 2

A day had passed in the silent manor. A feeling of grief hung heavy, like a thick fog over the residents of the mansion. The servants, having helped to bring their master to the large cemetery on the grounds, began to feel the despair hanging above them as they dragged their feet. It was hard to imagine the nightmare their master had suffered from that caused his end. Days passed into weeks and those who had remained in the house began to notice the differences around them.

Everything started with a general feeling of tiredness, causing everyone to drag their feet as they went on through the days. This was followed by a lazy haze and lack of desire to exit the house. Food lost all taste, and the servants cared less and less, a heaviness sad in the house that smothered all it touched. 

Slowly, the residents of the old manor began to perish, one by one. It had been roughly a month since their master had left them, and they didn't seem bothered by the cold that chilled their hearts and slowed their breath. Within the following month, the last breath and whisper was silenced, leaving the old manor quiet and empty. The silence didn't last long.

Nearly three months after his passing, the master took his first steps in the empty house again. Arin walked through the empty halls looking for any other movement. He was silently joined by his long time companion, Jon. The butler helped his master through the house, noting the other man's confusion and sadness. They were slowly reunited with the other servants, popping back into existence seemingly every day.

There was a commotion heard as the constantly silent graveyard began to come back as well. Family members and long lost friends made themselves known as they floated around their graves, never really seeming to leave the area. Watching each other relive their deaths, accidents and otherwise, in never ending loops.

A long pause of time arrived, where no one else returned. Arin long since having given up on the return of his beloved. He appeared to be the only missing member of the house. The other servants silently noticing this fact, also noted the inability for them to leave the grounds. The large gates remaining closed outside of the expansive lot.

 

Decades, and then a century or two had passed in the blink of an eye. The garden and the rest of the grounds withered away long ago, leaving those trapped here in their dismal home. Arin and Jon, tirelessly spent their time trying to figure out how to find the master's missing love. For the past several decades, their ideas coming back empty. Arin spent nearly every day searching for answers, sitting in his study surrounded by books.

It wasn't until a misplaced newspaper found its way over their rusted gates, that they felt a glimmer of hope. One of the servants made their way quickly up the stairs to the master's study waving the black and white paper above their head. Arin raised an eyebrow at said servant, but curiously glanced at the paper dropped before him. 

On the front page was an announcement about a band and its tour coming nearby, a couple cities away. A popular rock comedy duo making their way around the country. Arin's eyes lit up, looking at the picture that accompanied the article.

“A band,” he smiled to himself. “Of course I'd find him in a band.” He gestured for the servant to summon his faithful butler. Jon entered the room silently. “Jon, I found him. We found him!” the master's grin split his face in two. “We can bring him home!”

“I'm very happy for you sir. We will have to plan for his arrival.” Jon turned and walked away, leaving Arin in a state of pure bliss.

 

“Brian?” Dan's voice echoed through the house he shared with his band mate. Hearing a sound of acknowledgment, “when did we add these extra shows?” He looked at the paper in his hands curiously.

Brian walked into the room with his toiletries in hand, exiting the bathroom. “Oh I thought I told you about that. We had a couple extra venues open up on our way through next month. I thought it would be a good idea to hit as many cities as possible.” He started walking toward his bedroom, missing the way his friend's face fell.

“Oh,” Dan followed behind him. “I thought we discussed that we need to take a couple breaks on the tour. I mean, it's already a heavy load on us. Twenty cities, thirty shows in three months, it's gonna be rough.”

“Thirty five shows, and we have four months.” Brian looked passed Dan toward his luggage. “At this point we're going to be on top of the world within the year. Everyone will know our names. Plus we have the next couple days to travel on our own before the first show.” He smiled, folding a couple shirts and adding it to his neatly packed bag.

“I know but,” Dan sighed. “I think we need to think about us too. Remember, I'm the one doing all of the singing. I'll need some rest, gotta watch these pipes.” Dan gestured to his own throat smiling.

“Don't worry, we'll keep you in top shape.” Brian waved toward him dismissively. “Plus Barry and Mark will be there to keep stress down, and everyone happy. Just think of the fans.” 

“I guess,” Dan looked at his friend with a slight smile. “At least they have to suffer with me.” Brian glared at him, making Dan laugh. “I mean us, suffer with us. I'm tough, I can keep myself safe from you, but I can always use backup. At least I don't have to deal with Ninja Brian alone.” He stuck his tongue out at the older man.

“If I didn't think the show would suffer without you, I'd stab you where you stand.” Brian sighed, trying to keep his face menacing. “The fans come for you, bouncing around in spandex after all.”

Dan giggled, “that's a good point. I never thought it would be work that saved my life.” He smiled and looked at the other man, “we should get to bed. We have to leave early if we're gonna get any time to ourselves before the first show. Plus Mark and Barry should be here super early too.” 

Brian nodded, watching Dan stifle a yawn. Ushering the younger man toward his own bedroom, he smiles. “Don't worry about anything, soon you'll be surrounded by adoring fans and everything will be great.” He looked after Dan as he collapsed face first in his bed, rolling over and getting comfortable. “I'll see you in the morning. Good night Dan.” Brian turned off the light and went to his own bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to make things clear, I don't want to make it seem like Brian is a slave driver. I know that Brian and Dan support each other, but I needed Brian to seem a little pushier about getting his way. Also I know that Jon is not a bad guy. I just needed a target to throw someone in here. Don't hate me.  
> Also I want to thank everyone for reading this, it means a lot to me to have the support of anyone who is interested in lending it to me. I'm still nervous about how this will turn out in the end but I'm giving it my best shot. Thank you so much!


End file.
